Faded Jacket
by coolcolin5
Summary: I have noticed Ryan has lost his bad boy attitude and with it his style of clothing. I noticed it big time in the last episode, so I wrote this…Review!


**_I have noticed Ryan has lost his bad boy attitude and with it his style of clothing. I noticed big time in the last episode, so I wrote this…Review!!! _**

****

Faded Jacket

Ryan grabbed the wooden handle of his dresser and pulled, letting an arm of his faded, black leather jacket flap out. He took no notice to it and quickly closed the drawer, not finding what he was looking for. Opening the next drawer from the bottom, his straight face lit up slightly, as he grabbed the green and black sweater he had been looking for. Under it was one of many white beaters. He stared at the beater for a moment and took it out, finding yet another of the same size and type beneath it. He then opened the next drawer from the bottom and stared. The top was all lined with 'Newport Clothes, otherwise known as outfits he would never have worn in Chino out of fear of being shot, stabbed, jumped, or all of the above.

Now that Ryan thought about it, the entire top layer of clothing wasn't his; they were the Cohen's. Not that he wasn't thankful for the shopping trips, with Kirsten and Chrismukkah gifts from the entire family, its just somewhere along the way, he had lost that bad boy thing he thought he would always have.

When he used to get clothing like this from people, he would wear it, but just in front of the person who had given it to him. Ryan through the top layer of clothing, within the open drawer off, onto the floor, it reveal the few memories of his past life, it felt like years since he had been to Chino, but in real time it had only been six months.

Seth made an entrance, as only he could, by slipping on a two hundred dollar sweatshirt, which Ryan had chucked surprisingly far.

For once in Seth's young life he was swept of his feet, not by a girl, but by a sweater!

Ryan's face showed no remorse because he was much to busy laughing.

"Yes I'm fine," Seth groaned, "Thanks so much for asking."

"Well its not like you could have been seriously injured."

"I could have hit my head on the floor and killed myself," Seth said, holding a straight face.

"Yes and I'm dating wonder women."

"You are," Seth smiled, faking excitement, "Can I meet her."

"No she doesn't like geeks."

Seth didn't take the comment to heart, but quickly thought of a witty remark and walked over to Ryan grabbing a hand full of his green and black sweater.

"Then why is she dating you?"

Ryan did take the comment to heart, as he ran his eyes over all the preppy clothing he had been wearing over the last half a year.

"I'm just kidding," Seth said, surprised Ryan had taken the comment seriously.

"I know man," Ryan responded, like usual pushing his emotions and feelings deeper and deeper inside of him.

"So, do you want to play a good old game of PS2?"

"Sure," Ryan said, truly sick of criticizing his attire.

Seth and Ryan moved towards the door.

"Seth can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Am I still the bad boy?"

"Nope," Seth laughed, "You sure aren't."

Ryan turned back around, saddened by Seth's response.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked.

"Go set it up," Ryan said with a reassuring smile, "I'll be there in a minute."

Ryan watched Seth go into the house and then walked back to his dresser. He slipped off the green and black sweater, grabbed one of the near by white beaters and put it on. Feeling a chill shiver down his back, he glanced back at the sweater, reminded of its warmth. Then his eyes hit the arm of a faded, black leather jacket.

Ryan carefully took the jacket out and slipped his arms through the sleeves.

"Are you coming?" Seth asked, smirking at Ryan's old clothing.

"Right now," Ryan said, walking to the door.

The two walked out into the warm sun and back indoors, sitting on the floor near the play station, when Seth had a revelation.

"Do you know what Ryan, I think these are the exact same clothes we were wearing when we first met."

Ryan just gave him a good old brooding look.

Seth smiled, "And that's exactly how your face looked too!"

**As always, make sure you review.**


End file.
